Defiance: Painted from Memory
"Painted from Memory" is the ninth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Defiance and the twenty-second episode of the series overall (if one counts the two-part series pilot as two episodes). It was directed by Larry Shaw with a script written by Kevin Murphy. It first aired on Syfy on Thursday, August 14th, 2014 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, everyone in Defiance is shocked to see the sudden return of Kenya Rosewater. The ones who are surprised the most however are Datak Tarr and Stahma Tarr - especially since they were the ones who had killed her! Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Kevin Murphy - Executive producer * Gary Hutzel - Visual effects artist * Simonetta Mariano - Costume designer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Jon Koslowsky, A.C.E. - Editor * Stephen Geaghan - Production designer * Thomas Burstyn, CSC - Director of photography * Phoef Sutton - Consulting producer * Bryan Q. Miller - Co-producer * Anupam Nigam - Supervising producer * Paul Leonard - Co-executive producer * Michael Nankin - Co-executive producer * Mark Winemaker - Co-executive producer * Todd Slavkin - Executive producer * Darren Swimmer - Executive producer * Michael D. Gibson - Co-producer * Brian Allen Alexander - Associate producer * Amanda Alpert Muscat - Associate producer * Michael Freeman - Associate producer * Ryan Greig - Associate producer * Alexander Wood - Associate producer * Allison Miller - Story editor * Junie Lowry-Johnson - Casting * Libby Goldstein - Casting Notes & Trivia * Defiance was created by Rockne S. O'Bannon, Kevin Murphy and Michael Taylor. * This episode is rated TV-14 (LSV). It contains language, sexual situations and violence. * This episode is included on the Defiance: Season Two DVD and Blu-ray home video collection. * This episode had a viewership of 1.577 million people, which is down by 0.038 from the previous episode. It scored .05 in the 18-49 viewing demographic. TV IV; Defiance/Season 2; Episodes. * This episode aired in Canada on Showcase on August 14th, 2014. TV Rage.com; Defiance, "Painted from Memory"; Episode Info. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Syfy on November 13th, 2014. * Co-executive producer Paul M. Leonard is credited as just Paul Leonard in this episode. * Associate producer Brian A. Alexander is credited as Brian Allen Alexander in this episode. * This is the second episode of Defiance directed by Larry Shaw. he directs four episodes of the series in total. His last episode was "Slouching Towards Bethlehem". His next episode is "The Broken Bough". * This is the sixth episode of Defiance written by Kevin Murphy. He writes ten episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "The Opposite of Hallelujah". His next episode is "I Almost Prayed". Story notes * Aside from the episode recap, Kenya Rosewater does not actually appear in this episode. Mia Kirshner actually plays an Indogene who is impersonating the true Kenya. * Stahma Tarr poisoned and murdered the real Kenya Rosewater at the end of the season one finale, "Everything is Broken". Allusions * Niles Pottinger makes a reference to Doctor Frankenstein in this episode. Victor Frankenstein was the eponymous protagonist featured in the novel Frankenstein or The Modern Prometheus, which was written by author Mary Shelley and published in 1818. He also makes reference to the character of Igor, which is a mis-spelling of Ygor - a character that appeared in the 1939 film Son of Frankenstein and was played by actor Bela Lugosi. Quotes * Stahma Tarr: Such a tiny human head. * Datak Tarr: Yes, it's darling. Now, let's bury it and go. .... * Doc Yewll: You need to stop thinking like a human and accept what is real. If Joshua Nolan figures out what you did to Amanda, he will take his great big gun and stuff it in your mouth and pull the trigger, evacuating the contents of your sick little head. He will do so without mercy or hesitation... and then it will be my turn. That, Mr. Mayor, is where we're at. .... * Joshua Nolan: Need you to take off your shirt. It's important. * Jessica Rainer: Well, if we're gonna have a three-way, I'm Berlin. .... * Stahma Tarr: How long can a human being survive underground without air? * Datak Tarr: Do I look like a biologist? * Stahma Tarr: You look like a pauper, but that's incidental. .... * Kenya Rosewater: You're a monster. * Niles Pottinger: Actually, you're the monster, I'm Doctor Frankenstein, and our bald friend here is Igor. See also External Links * * * "Painted from Memory" at Wikipedia * * * * * "Painted from Memory" at the Defiance Wikia External Links Category:2014/Episodes Category:August, 2014/Episodes Category:Gary Hutzel Category:Gary Hutzel/Visual effects supervisor Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Full crew Category:Verified